Christmas
by Nana EXOfficialCouple Fujoshi
Summary: [KrisTao/TaoRis Side] Chapter 1 is up! Malam Natal segera tiba. Para Santa mulai diberikan tugas oleh Sang Master. Kira-kira apa saja ya tugas mereka? Check It Out! Do Not Forget To Review!
1. Prolog

**Christmas**

**.**

**Genre :** Romance and Fantasy

**Warning : **YAOI, gaje, typo(s), dan keanehan lainnya.

**Disclaimer : **Nana mengaku para cast disini bukanlah milik Nana. Tapi fic ini murni milik Nana karena ide yang keluar dari otak Nana. Jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita, maka itu tidak sengaja.

.

**.**

**Don't Bash Don't Flame!  
Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**Story is Start...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sebentar lagi malam natal akan segera tiba. Setiap penghuni rumah sibuk mendekorasi seisi rumahnya dengan peralatan natal. Kartu natal, lonceng natal, gantungan natal, dan yang paling utama adalah pohon cemara dengan berbagai hiasan indah dan bintang emas diatasnya.

Tidak hanya manusia yang sibuk. Para Santa pun sibuk dengan apa yang akan mereka persembahkan untuk makhluk di bumi ini pada malam natal nanti. Dan ada satu kegiatan yang sangat dinantikan oleh para Santa. Yaitu membagikan kebahagiaan pada orang-orang yang sudah ditentukan.

Saat kegiatan ini, para Santa masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang megah nan indah dengan kursi duduk yang pas dengan jumlah mereka dan satu meja sidang yang akan diduduki oleh Sang Master. Lalu kapan kegiatan itu akan dilaksanakan? Kegiatan itu akan dilaksanakan 7 hari sebelum natal tepatnya adalah malam ini.

"Xi Lu Han," Sang Master mulai memanggil nama para Santa satu per satu. Seorang lelaki berparas manis berambut kecokelatan yang namanya disebut segera maju kedepan menghadap Sang Master. Master itu menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih. Luhan, membuka amplop itu dan menemuka sebuahkertas dengan foto seseorang beserta dengan biodata singkatnya.

.

_**Name : Oh Se Hoon  
Date of Birth : 12 April 1994  
Place of Residence : Seoul, South Korea**_

.

"Dia adalah anak laki-laki yang memiliki penyakit albino. Dia tidak memiliki teman satu pun. Teman-temannya selalu mem_bully_nya dengan kasar. Tugasmu adalah menjaganya dan memberikannya kebahagiaan layaknya dia memiliki seorang teman," ucap Sang Master.

Luhan menunduk hormat. "Baik, Master. Saya akan melakukannya sebaik mungkin."

Sang Master mengangguk. Luhan kembali duduk di kursinya. Sang Master kembali mengambil sebuah amplop. "Kim Jong In," panggilnya kemudian. Lelaki berkulit tan yang berada diantara mereka segera maju. Sang Master kembali menyerahkan amplop itu. Jong In segera membuka amplop itu.

.

_**Name : Do Kyung Soo  
Date of Birth : 12 January 1993  
Place of Residence : Seoul, South Korea**_

.

"Do Kyung Soo. Dia selalu merasa tertekan karena perlakuan ibu tirinya yang selalu memaksanya untuk terus berlatih vokal tanpa membolehkannya keluar dari rumah. Dia _home schooling_. Tugasmu adalah mempertemukannya dengan ibu kandungnya tepat pada malam natal nanti."

Kai membungkuk hormat setelah Sang Master memberikan tugasnya. "Tenang saja, Master. Saya akan melakukannya dengan baik."

Sang Master kembali mengangguk dan mengambil amplop putih lagi. "Kim Min Seok."

Seorang lelaki berpipi _chubby_ layaknya bakpao yang lezat segera berjalan ke depan dengan senyum yang manis. Sang Master menyerahkan amplop itu. Lelaki itu membukanya.

.

_**Name : Kim Jong Dae  
Date of Birth : 21 September 1992  
Place of Residance : Seoul, South Korea**_

.

"Anak ini tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartement di daerah Seoul. Dia membuka sebuah café kecil di dekat apartement nya. Tapi sayangnya café itu tidak pernah ramai oleh pengunjung sehingga dia memiliki banyak hutang untuk membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue dan membayar pegawai-pegawainya. Tugasmu adalah meramaikan tempat itu sehingga dia tidak memiliki hutang lagi. Kau bisa Min Seok? Aku tahu kau pandai membuat kue yang lezat."

Min Seok tersenyum riang. "Serahkan padaku,Master! Aku akan melakukannya sebaik mungkin!" Min Seok membungkuk hormat sebelum kembali ke tempat duduk.

"Byun Baek Hyun."

Kini seorang lelaki dengan tubuh yang kecil segera maju dengan cengiran lebarnya. Sang Master menggeleng melihat cengiran Baekhyun, kemudian menyerahkan amplop putih. Baekhyun mulai membukanya.

.

_**Name : Park Chan Yeol  
Date of Birth : 27 November 1992  
Place of Residance : Seoul, South Korea**_

.

"Dia baru saja diputuskan oleh pacarnya setelah 6 tahun bersama dan itu membuatnya benar-benar sangat terpuruk. Dia tidak lagi memiliki orang yang sangat dicintainya karena 3 tahun yang lalu orang tuanya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas. Tugasmu sangat mudah. Buatlah dia kembali seperti semula dan mencintai orang lain untuk melupakan mantan pacarnya."

"Itu sih mudah sekali, Master! Serahkan saja padaku! Aku pasti akan melakukannya dengan baik!" Baekhyun berucap dengan bangga kemudian kembali berjalan menuju kursinya dengan masih tetap memperhatikan kertas putih yang tidak polos itu. Sang Master menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan Baekhyun.

"Kim Joon Myun," Sang Master kembali memanggil nama salah satu Santa. Lelaki berparah malaikat kini maju. Sang Master memberikan amplop tersebut. Joon Myun membukanya.

.

_**Name : Zhang Yi Xing  
Date of Birth : 07 October 1991  
Place of Residance : Changsa, China**_

.

Tidak seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Suho langsung membelalakan matanya begitu membaca biodata singkat dari orang yang fotonya tercantum di kertas putih itu. '_Gawat! Aku tidak bisa bahasa Mandarin!_' batinnya.

"Anak ini memiliki penyakit _hemofilia_ yang membuatnya lelah untuk hidup karena dia selalu merasa ketergantungan dengan orang lain terlebih terhadap kedua orang tuanya. Penyakitnya sering sekali kambuh karena setiap hari dia harus mendapat luka saat mengambil ranting di dalam hutan untuk besoknya dijualkan. Dia terlahir di keluarga yang miskin. Tugasmu adalah membangkitkan kembali kepercayaan dirinya untuk terus hidup," jelas Sang Master.

Dengan sedikit berat hati Joon Myun membungkuk hormat. "Ba-baik, Master. Saya akan melakukannya sebaik mungkin."

Suho berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. "Tao, kau harus jadi guru privat Bahasa Mandarin ku mulai sekarang," ucapnya pada lelaki bermata panda yang ada di sebelahnya. Tao menatapnya heran, namun sedetik kemudian lelaki itu mengangguk walaupun dia tidak begitu mengerti maksud dari perkataan Joon Myun.

"Huang Zi Tao."

Tao segera maju setelah namanya dipanggil. Sang Master menyerahkan amplop putih pada dirinya. Tao membuka amplop itu dengan hati-hati. Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah tugas pertamanya semenjak dia menjadi seorang Santa. Tao mulai membaca biodata singkat yang tertera itu dengan cermat.

.

_**Name : Wu Yi Fan  
Date of Birth : 06 November 1990  
Place of Residance : Seoul, South Korea**_

.

Tao menatap Master nya setelah melihat foto seorang Wu Yi Fan yang mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam dengan dasi yang terpasang rapi di kerah lehernya. Jika dilihat dari wajahnya dan pakaiannya, orang ini bukanlah tipe seseorang yang memiliki masalah besar. Paling tidak masalah dari dalam perusahaannya.

"Kau pasti berpikir kalau anak ini tidak memiliki masalah serius, iya kan?" tanya Sang Master seakan dapat membaca pikiran Tao. Tao mengangguk.

"Kau salah Zi Tao. Anak ini justru sangat memprihatinkan," Tao menatap Sang Master heran. "Wu Yi Fan salah besar dalam mengartikan hidup di dunia ini. Dia berpikir kalau 'hidup ada untuk mencari uang'. Tugas pertamamu adalah membuatnya mengerti arti hidup di dunia yang sebenarnya. Buatlah dia tersenyum saat ia sudah mengerti arti hidup yang sebenarnya."

Tao membungkuk hormat. "Baik, Master. Aku akan melakukan tugas pertamaku sebaik mungkin," ucapnya. Sang Master tersenyum. "Aku percaya padamu, Tao."

Tao membalas senyum Sang Master sebelum akhirnya kembali duduk di kursinya.

_'Master sudah mempercayaiku. Aku harus melakukannya sebaik mungkin agar Master tidak kecewa padaku!_ _Jiayou, Huang Zi Tao!_'

.

.

.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

* * *

_Annyeong~  
Ni hao~  
Hello~ _*sok pintar -_-*

Ini Akan menjadi ff _Christmas Special Edition_ ^^

Nana minta dukungannya untuk ff yang sedang Nana buat. Boleh kan? Hehehe... ^^v

Mau ngomong apa lagi ya? Udah deh segini aja -v-

_See you_ di Chapter berikutnya~ (^o^)/

_Ppai ppai~ _*cium pipi TaoTao _gege_* *Dilempar ke kandang naga sama _Dduizhang_*

.

**No SiDers!  
Review please~ *bbuing-bbuing***

.

* * *

**2013 12 24**

**Sign,**

**Nana EXOfficialCouple Fujoshi**


	2. Chapter 1

**Christmas**

**.**

**Genre :** Romance and Fantasy

**Warning : **YAOI, gaje, typo(s), dan keanehan lainnya.

**Disclaimer : **Nana mengaku para cast disini bukanlah milik Nana. Tapi fic ini murni milik Nana karena ide yang keluar dari otak Nana. Jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita, maka itu tidak sengaja.

.

**.**

**Don't Bash Don't Flame!  
Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**Story is Start...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Ni hao_!"

"_Ni hao_!"

"Salah! Nadanya tidak datar seperti itu, _hyung_. Pada huruf terakhir di kata pertama itu menggunakan nada ketiga. Di huruf kedua di kata kedua juga menggunakan nada ketiga."

Suho menghela napas panjang. Ternyata belajar Bahasa Mandarin lebih sulit dari apa yang dia bayangkan. Bahasa Mandarin menggunakan 4 nada. Nada pertama adalah suara tinggi datar. Nada kedua, suara rendah kemudian meningkat tinggi. Nada ketiga, suara menurun, lalu perlahan meningkat tinggi. Dan nada terakhir, nada keempat adalah suara hentakan dari tinggi ke rendah.

"_Hyung_, mungkin kita cukup belajar sampai disini dulu," ucap Tao memandang cemas Suho yang terlihat kelelahan belajar mengolah nada. Padahal mereka baru memulai belajar dari 15 menit yang lalu. Suho menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, mana mungkin aku hanya belajar 2 kata dalam 15 menit!" ucap Suho tegas.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri, _hyung_. Belajar Bahasa Mandarin itu sangat sulit dan butuh proses. Salah satu nada saja sudah membedakan artinya."

"Aku tidak akan berhenti ditengah jalan Tao."

"Baiklah jika itu mau mu," Tao berucap pasrah.

Suho menatap Tao dengan wajah bersalahnya. "Ah, _mianhae_. Kau lelah ya?" Tao menggeleng dan tersenyum manis. "Tidak. Ayo kita lanjutkan!"

"Baiklah, aku akan membenarkan pengucapanku dalam kalimat sapaan tadi," Suho menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. "_Ni hao_!"

Tao langsung bertepuk tangan dengan riangnya. Suho menatapnya heran. "A-ada apa, Tao?" tanyanya bingung.

"Cara pengucapanmu! Yang seperti itu baru benar!"

"Benarkah?" Suho menatap Tao tidak percaya. Setidaknya, ini adalah awal yang baik bagi seorang pemula seperti dirinya.

Tao mengangguk. "Ayo kita teruskan lagi!" ucap Tao semangat. Suho mengangguk. "_Zaijian_. Kata ini artinya sampai jumpa. Gunakan nada keempat di huruf kedua dan keenam."

"_Zaijian_!"

"Kurang hentakan sedikit lagi!"

"_Zaijian_!"

"Benar! Sekarang adalah kalimat terimakasih. Bahasa Mandarin nya _xiexie_. Gunakan nada keempat di huruf ketiga."

"_Xiexie_."

"Benar! "

Suho yang mulai memahami nada dalam Bahasa Mandarin membuat Tao sangat bersemangat dalam mengajarkan Bahasa Mandarin kepada Suho. Suho benar-benar merasa tertolong. Semoga saja, saat ia mulai melaksanakan tugasnya ia sudah bisa menggunakan Bahasa Mandarin dengan baik dan benar.

* * *

Ciiip Ciiip Ciiip

Kicauan burung gereja ikut menyemarakkan suasana pagi didunia Santa Claus. Di sebuah kamar bercorak hitam putih terlihat seorang lelaki berambut lurus berwarna hitam arang masih terlelap dalam tidur nyenyaknya. Beberapa detik kemudian lenguhan mulai keluar dari kedua belah bibir _peach_ miliknya.

Lelaki itu terbangun. Dia meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku kemudian mengusap kedua mata panda miliknya. Kalian masih ingat dengan lelaki ini bukan? Seorang Santa bernama lengkap Huang Zi Tao dengan ciri khas mata panda miliknya. Itu bukan berarti dia kurang tidur, tapi dia sudah terlahir dengan mata seperti itu. Aneh? Itulah keunikan dalam dirinya.

Tao meraba-raba ranjang tidurnya. Seketika matanya yang tadi masih terkantuk langsung terbuka lebar. "Mr. Panda, Mr. Panda. Dimana dia? Kenapa tidak ada disini? Aku yakin semalam aku memeluknya," wajah Tao mulai khawatir. Dia mengangkat bantal tidurnya dan selimut yang masih menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. "Kenapa tidak ada? Hiks... kau dimana Mr. Panda?" mata Tao mulai berkca-kaca.

"Ah!" Tao menjerit senang. Ia segera turun dan memeluk sebuah boneka panda dengan hiasan topi berwarna coklat muda yang terletak manis diatas kepalanya yang tadi sempat tergeletak diatas lantai kamarnya yang dingin. "Ternyata kau disini, Mr. Panda. Jangan buat aku khawatir seperti itu. Aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa dirimu~" ucap Tao manja.

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah Tao melampiaskan kekhawatirannya terhadap sang boneka, Tao mulai melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku mau mandi dulu. Setelah itu kau ikut aku turun ke Bumi untuk menjalankan tugas. Kau mau kan?" tanya Tao dengan senyum ceria yang tertera dibibirnya. Boneka itu tidak menjawab. "Kuanggap diam berarti 'iya'!" ucapnya kemudian.

Tao mencium bibir boneka itu lalu meletakkannya diatas ranjang. "Kau diam disini dulu. Jangan kemana-mana, oke?" ucapnya riang kemudian meninggalkan boneka itu menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di sudut kamar miliknya.

.

.

.

20 menit berlalu setelah Tao meninggalkan Mr. Panda untuk pergi mandi. Sekarang dia dan Mr. Panda beserta koper berukuran sedang yang dia bawa sudah berada di stasiun kereta yang akan mengantarkannya menuju tempat yang sudah ditentukan. Tentunya Suho dan Baekhyun menemani melepas kepergiannya untuk menjalankan tugas.

Kereta yang akan Tao naiki sudah datang. "Berhati-hatilah Tao," ucap Baekhyun. Tao mengangguk. "Sayang sekali aku hanya bisa belajar Bahasa Mandarin sebentar denganmu. Mungkin aku akan meminta bantuan Luhan _hyung_," ucap Suho kecewa.

"Maafkan aku, _hyung_," Tao menunduk. Suho mengelus halus bahu Tao. "Tidak masalah. Yang penting, kau harus melakukan tugas pertamamu dengan baik. Mengerti?"

"Iya!"

Tao berjalan menuju gerbong, namun sesaat kemudian ia berhenti dan berbalik menuju tempat Suho dan Baekhyun. Tao mengeluarkan sebuah kamus tebal dari dalam tas yang ia selempangkan lalu menyerahkannya kepada Suho. "Ini,_hyung_. Semoga membantumu dalam belajar Bahasa Mandarin."

Suho tersenyum dan menerima buku itu dengan senang hati. "_Xiexie_," ucap Suho. "_Bu ke qi, ge_," balas Tao. Tao kembali berjalan menuju gerbong. "_Zaijian,_ Tao!" teriak Suho ketika Tao sudah benar-benar memasuki gerbong. "_Zaijian, ge_!"

Kereta mulai berjalan. Tao melambaikan tangannya kearah Suho dan Baekhyun melalui kaca jendela. Suho dan Baekhyun membalasnya hingga kereta itu benar-benar menghilang.

"Kalian berdua tadi bicara apa sih? Aku tidak mengerti," tanya Baekhyun kepada Suho. Suho terkikik sebelum menjawab, "Rahasia~"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. "_Hyung_, menyebalkan!" ucap Baekhyun kesal. Suho hanya tertawa melihat wajah imut milik Baekhyun. "Ayo, pulang. Aku harus belajar Bahasa Mandarin lagi."

Baekhyun mengangguk masih dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

* * *

.

**-_Tao Side_-**

Tao bersandar pada sandaran bangku kereta. Dia tidak sabar untuk segera tiba di tempat seseorang yang bernama lengkap Wu Yi Fan. Tao memandang pemandangan bersalju dari kaca kereta sambil memeluk boneka panda nya.

.

.

5 jam berlalu dan kini Tao sudah berada didepan rumah yang sangat mewah dengan pintu gerbang berwarna putih platinum tanpa tercetak setitik karat disana. Tao menelan menghirup napas dalam-dalam kemudian menekan bel rumah itu.

Ting Tong... Ting Tong...

Bzzzt bzzzt...

"Siapa disana?" tanya seseorang dari seberang sana.

"Aku Huang Zi Tao. Aku ingin melamar pekerjaan," jawab Tao.

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar. Saya akan membukakan pintu gerbang untuk anda," beberapa detik kemudian setelah seseorang di seberang sana mengatakan itu, pintu gerbang perlahan mulai terbuka secara otomatis. "Silahkan masuk," lanjutnya.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Tao mulai menarik koper nya dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah mewah itu. Di sepanjang jalan memasuki halaman rumah itu, Tao tidak henti-hentinya mengucapkan kalimat pujian. Halamannya, walaupun tertimbun salju tetap saja terlihat sangat indah. Dan... Oh! Lihat itu! Sebuah pohon cemara yang sangat tinggi dan besar yang sudah dihiasi oleh hiasan natal! Itu benar-benar hebat! Tao kira pohon cemara setinggi dan sebesar itu hanya ada didunia Santa. Ternyata tidak, didunia manusia pun pohon setinggi dan sebesar itu juga ada dan pohon itulah buktinya.

Tao terus berjalan hingga pintu utama rumah itu yang sudah dibuka oleh seorang _maid_ yang sekarang -mungkin- sedang menunggu kehadiran Tao didepannya.

"_Annyeonghasimnika_," _maid_ itu membungkuk sopan. Tao balas membungkuk. "_Annyeonghasimnika_," balasnya. "Tuan Kris masih berada di kantor nya. Mungkin dia akan pulang sekitar dua sampai tiga jam lagi. Apa anda mau menunggunya?" tanya _maid_ itu kepada Tao. Tao mengangguk. "Baiklah, silahkan masuk."

_Maid_ itu membimbing Tao masuk menuju ruang tamu yang sangat luas. Sofa dan bangkunya terbuat dari bahan yang berkualitas sangat baik. Kayu yang menjadi sanggahan tangan terbuat dari kayu jati impor yang sangat baik. Perapiannya terhias dengan hiasan natal yang sangat ilegan dan mewah. Dan juga pohon cemara berukuran sedang terletak di sudut ruangan beserta dengan hiasan-hiasan yang menggantung di pohon itu. Tao benar-benar dibuat terkesima.

"Silahkan duduk," sang _maid_ menawarkan Tao untuk duduk disalah satu sofa didalam ruangan itu. Tao duduk di sofa berwarna merah bercorak bunga mawar.

"Akan saya hidangkan minuman. Anda ingin coklat panas?"

"Ti-tidak perlu. Lagipula aku tidak kedinginan," Tao menjawab dengan gugup. _Maid_ itu tersenyum. "Tidak perlu sungkan seperti itu. Baiklah, saya akan membuatkan satu untuk anda," sang _maid_ membungkuk kemudian mulai berjalan meninggalkan Tao untuk membuat coklat panas.

"Waaah, rumah ini benar-benar hebat. Bahkan lebih hebat dari rumah para Santa. Wu Yi Fan pasti benar-benar memperlakukan waktu untuk mencari uang dengan baik," puji Tao. Tao berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju kaca jendela yang sangat besar sehingga kalian bisa melihat keadaan diluar sana yang kini sudah mulai dituruni oleh butiran kecil berwarna putih dan berbentuk seperti kapas yang lembut. "Ah, salju mulai turun lagi," gumamnya.

"Tuan Tao, ini coklat panasnya," _maid_ itu kembali sambil membawa nampan dengan gelas berwarna putih diatasnya. Tao segera kembali duduk. "_Kamsahamnida_, uhm..."

"Victoria. Panggil saja aku Victoria," kata _maid_ itu seakan tahu apa yang ingin Tao katakan. "Ah, _ne_. _Kamsahamnida_ Victoria-_ssi_," ucap Tao kemudian. "Kau tidak perlu menggunakan embel-embel _ssi_ ,Tuan Tao," kata Victoria. Tao mengangguk.

Victoria kemudian berjalan menuju jendela. "Salju mulai turun lagi ya. Sepertinya besok Minho dan Onew harus bekerja keras untuk membersihkan salju dari jalur utama pintu gerbang,"ujarnya.

"Oh iya, kau ingin melamar pekerjaan menjadi apa? Koki?" Victoria bertanya sambil memandang kearah Tao berada. Tao menggeleng. "Aku ingin menjadi _buttler_," Victoria mengangguk sambil mengucapkan kata 'oh'.

Ting Tong...

Suara bel berbunyi nyaring.

Bzzt bzzt...

"Hei Victoria, ini aku Kris. Bukakan gerbangnya," ucap seseorang diluar sana yang mengaku sebagai Kris melalui _loudspeaker_ bel rumah.

Victoria terkaget. Seingatnya majikannya Kris akan datang sekitar dua hingga tiga jam lagi.

"Victoria, kau ada didalam? Cepat bukakan gerbangnya!"

"Maaf Tuan Tao, saya pamit sebentar untuk membukakan pintu gerbang dan menyambut kedatangan Tuan Kris," ucap Victoria terburu-buru. Ia membungkuk sebentar kemudian langsung melesat menuju pintu depan.

Victoria segera menekan tombol untuk membuka gerbang secara otomatis sesampainya dipintu depan. Lalu ia membukakan pintu utama sambil berdiri menunggu majikannya masuk. Perlahan dari arah gerbang, sebuah mobil _sport_ berwarna hitam mengkilat mulai terlihat. Kris yang mengemudi mobil itu segera memasukkan mobilnya kedalam garasi mobil miliknya yang dihuni oleh beberapa mobil lagi dengan merk dan jenis yang terkenal.

Kris keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumah mewah miliknya. "Selamat datang, Tuan Kris," ucap Victoria lembut sambil membungkuk hormat. Kris memandang Victoria dari sudut matanya. "Kenapa tadi kau lama sekali membukakan gerbangnya?"

"_Mianhamnida_, Tuan Kris. Tadi saya sedang berada di ruang tamu," jawab Victoria seadanya. Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ada tamu?" tanyanya. Victoria mengangguk. "Namanya Huang Zi Tao. Dia bilang dia ingin melamar pekerjaan menjadi _buttler_ disini."

Kris mengangguk dan langsung berjalan menuju ruang tamu diikuti oleh Victoria di belakangnya. Di ruang tamu, Kris menemukan seorang lelaki berambut lurus dengan warna hitam arang tengah duduk sambil menggenggam segelas minuman hangat yang Kris yakini minuman itu adalah coklat panas buatan Sungmin, salah satu koki spesialis minuman di rumah ini.

Kris berjalan mendekati Tao. "Jadi kau yang bernama Huang Zi Tao?" Tao langsung tersentak kaget begitu Kris bertanya secara tiba-tiba. "I-iya," jawab Tao gugup. Jantungnya mulai berdebar kencang kembali. Kira-kira, pertanyaan apa saja yang akan ditanyakan oleh seseorang yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi Tuan nya ini?

Kris memandang Victoria. Victoria yang tahu arti dari pandangan Kris segera membungkuk pamit dari ruangan itu. Kris duduk di sofa dihadapan Tao. "Aku dengar dari Victoria, kau ingin melamar pekerjaan menjadi _buttler_ disini. Apa itu benar?" Tao mengangguk. "Apa sebelumnya kau pernah menjadi _buttler_ atau bekerja di sebuah café?" Tao menggeleng.

Kris memandang Tao tidak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa kau ingin melamar pekerjaan menjadi _butter_ sedangkan kau belum pernah melakukan profesi ini? Kau bercanda?" tanyanya. Tao menggeleng keras. "A-aku tidak bercanda. Walaupun ini pertama kalinya aku melakukan tugas di dunia i- ah, maksudku melakukan profesi seperti ini, tapi aku tidak bercanda. Aku bersungguh-sungguh!" napas Tao tersengal-sengal. Hampir saja dia kelepasan.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Seorang amatir sepertimu tidak mungkin menjalankan tugas sebagai seorang _buttler_ dengan baik. Apalagi ini pertama kalinya bagimu. Hah, dasar bocah. Sebaiknya sekarang kau bawa kembali kopermu dan melamar di tempat lain. Rumahku tidak memerlukan seorang amatir sepertimu," ucap Kris remeh.

Tao memandang Kris tidak suka. '_Apa-apaan dia? Sombong sekali!_' batinnya.

"Hei, mau sampai kapan kau disini? Sudah sana pergi," ucap Kris lagi.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sampai kau menerimaku bekerja di rumah ini!" kata Tao keras kepala.

"Terserah padamu. Lebih baik aku segera menuju kamar kerjaku dan meneruskan pekerjaan kantor yang lebih penting daripada dirimu," Kris segera bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan Tao.

"Aku akan tetap ada disini sampai kau menerimaku sebagai _buttler_!" teriak Tao. Kris tersenyum miring mendengar perkataan Tao. '_Dasar bocah keras kepala. Kita lihat saja sampai kapan dia tahan untuk menunggu persetujuanku._'

.

.

.

.

**T**o** B**e** C**ontinued

* * *

Yuhuuuuu~ *dateng sambil naik rusa*

HUP!

_Dui bu qi_, Nana lama update. Niatnya sih mau update cepat, ternyata gak lama setelah publish _prolog_ Nana dikabarkan kalau ada kegiatan yang sangat-sangat penting. Dan Nana gak terlalu yakin kalau Chapter ini bagus. Nana malah berpikir kalau Chapter ini absurd banget. Hueeee... T^T

_Dui bu qi... Dui bu qi... _T^T

Oh iya! Disemua sudut ruangan yang ada di rumah Kris (kecuali kamar mandi, gudang, dan bagasi mobil) itu diletakkan sebuah pohon cemara kecil beserta dengan hiasan natalnya. Pohon cemara yang berukuran sedang hanya ada di ruang tamu, ruang makan, dan ruang utama. Kalau pohon cemara yang tinggi dan besar hanya ada di satu tempat, yaitu halaman rumah Kris. Lagipula tidak mungkin kan pohon dengan tinggi 9 meter dan berdiameter 1 meter bisa masuk kedalam rumah walaupun rumah itu sebesar rumah yang Kris miliki?

Sekalipun ada, mungkin orang itu terlalu berlebihan hingga nekat memasukkan pohon cemara seperti itu ke dalam rumahnya -_-

Ada typo? Seperti biasa, langsung saja bilang ke Nana, oke? *wink*

Baiklah, cukup sampai disini. Ppai-ppai~ *naik rusa lagi*

**No SiDers!  
Review please~ *bbuing-bbuing***

* * *

**2014 01 07**

**Sign,**

**Nana EXOfficialCouple Fujoshi**


End file.
